


Getting Lucky

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Wingman Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon wonders how he'll impress his crush.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Getting Lucky

Leon lay across his desk and kicked his legs. It was close to the end of the day, so he and his other classmates were cleaning up. He turned to Makoto, who was lifting a chair onto it's desk. "Yo, Naegi, can I ask you something?"

"Uhh... Sure?" Makoto slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. But... Do you know how I could, _perhaps,_ become a Lucky Student like you?" They made eye contact, and Leon quickly glanced away.

"No? I don't know. Why would you want to be a lucky student? You're a baseball player, that's much better than being a lucky student!" Makoto shook his head. "Wait... Don't tell me, is this another girl you want to impress?"

Leon shifted and sat up, glancing around to make sure that nobody else could hear him. Then, he leaned in close. "It's not really a _girl._ It's a guy. An upperclassman, to be exact." The lucky student's eyes went wide.

"But that would mean... Is it _Komaeda_ _?"_ His eyes went wider. "It _is,_ isn't it?"

"...perhaps. I can't help it, okay? He's... He's... I can't describe it, but I like him." Leon laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But I just don't know how I would impress him. Like, he likes hope, but I don't know what else. I think I'm just thinking too hard."

"Well, Komaeda likes dogs," Makoto said. "And he likes beautiful things. No idea what that means. And I think he likes jewelry, I saw him wearing a ring when we passed in the hall a while ago."

Leon's face split into a grin. "Great! Still..." He trailed off, playing with his tongue piercing. Makoto just stared at him for a minute. Then, he continued to clean up the room. Leon just stared off, lost in thought about something new.

___

"Yo, Komaeda!"

The older lucky student looked up. "Ah, Leon! How are you?"

Leon ran up and stopped, panting for a minute. "Hey! I'm... I'm great! You?" His hands were jammed into his pockets.

"Fine, I suppose. So, are we gonna hang out after school again today? I finished all of my homework from every class."

"Yeah, totally!" Then, Leon pulled his hands out of his pockets and cupped them together. Nagito noticed this and arched his eyebrows.

"What's that?" he asked, grabbing at it. Leon held it out of reach.

"Something. I got it because... Just come with me." He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him around the corner to another part of the school. Before Nagito knew it, they were sitting in the empty cafeteria. "So, Nagito. I like hanging out with you. I think you're super cool-"

"You do? You really like spending time with someone like _me_?"

_"Yes!_ Stop putting yourself down, more people like you than you think. Especially me." Leon sighed, and his face softened. "I... I really like spending time with you. And... _Look,_ I like you. Here." He handed the lucky student a small box. "Open it."

Nagito did, which revealed a silver ring. Upon closer inspection, it had his name and class number engraved on the inside. In the middle was the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. "Oh wow, it's nice! You really got this for _me?"_

"Yeah." Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "I- hey!"

His friend swept him into a hug. "Thank you! I'm so grateful. Here. I have something for you too." He put his hand on Leon's face, his fingers grazing over the skin, and he suddenly pulled Leon into a kiss.

Leon supposed that he got lucky that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not providing the juice for so long. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
